


Sometimes Snow is Never Quiet

by Lazchan



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey-o-- I was digging through the archives of my writing and this one is only a few years old. *coughs* I have stuff scattered to the four winds and this was a gift for somebody, so I think I put a little effort into it. This is at least four years old and is based on some point on the manga soon after Goku first being found by Sanzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Snow is Never Quiet

Goku wrapped the coat he had taken tight around himself, trying to seal the wind away from him. It was  _cold_  and he hated the cold and the wind was so loud and even if he could cry out for Sanzo, nothing could hear him over how loud the wind was howling.

Stupid mountain, stupid snow—he hated the stuff more than ever now; even if  _this_  snow wasn’t quiet, it still swallowed up all the other noises and when he twisted around to see where his footsteps had taken him so far, it was all gone. No sign that he was there or where he had been.

Goku sniffled; he hated that feeling and he wanted to be back with everyone. He didn’t mean to wander off—he just saw something neat and he had to follow it and before he knew it, he was alone and then the snow—Goku shuddered. He’d seen it come down this fast before, but he’d never been out in it. The way everything vanished with a swirl of the stuff made his heart race.

“Sanzo!” Goku tried to raise his voice to be heard over the sound of the wind, but it sounded so  _weak_  to his ears and try as he might, he couldn’t make it any louder. Sanzo wouldn’t want him whining—if he tried hard enough, he could make it back to him. He had to—he couldn’t be abandoned, could he? Sanzo couldn’t have  _made_  it snow to lose him? Or worse—Sanzo was lost in the snow, alone.

_As much as he yells about me leavin’ him alone, he can’t want to be alone in this…_

It was just so cold…

He didn’t see whatever tripped him into the snow—the drifts were too deep. He did realize, much too rapidly to process, the darkness that swallowed him up as he fell into the cave.

~

‘ _At least the snow’s not here…._ ’ Goku was able to open his eyes without snow driving into it, but he almost wished he was back out into it—because the darkness of the cave was ten times worse. He whimpered and back away against the wall, breath coming in harsh rasps.

“It’s not the same.” He made his voice as loud as possible. He could see the snow outside, there weren’t any bars—but it was a cave and it was dark and he  _hurt._  He wasn’t wearing shackles. He could walk outside…

The wind practically knocked him over again as he tried to leave.

“No…!” He whimpered.

“C’mon—you really want that stupid, pervert making fun of you? Or for Sanzo to hear you whining?” Goku paced back and forth, trying to keep his energy up, still speaking so that he could hear himself, at the very least. He did want Sanzo to hear him—whining or shouting or anything. For Sanzo to save him like before.

“I won’t run off again,” he pleaded. He hoped that at any moment, they’d be there and maybe with food, too. His stomach growled at the thought of it. He was in a cave, though—when he was in the cave, he shouldn’t be hungry, right? He took another tentative step outside, but the wind was still too fierce.

“Stupid snow!” he yelled. “Why don’t you stop for once? I want to get back to everyone.”  He kicked at a pile that was in the cave and sulked. Why was it snowing so hard? It was supposed to stop at some point. If it went on, then they’d never find him and he’d be alone again.

He didn’t know why he liked being around the others so much-maybe it was just nice to have people around him and ones that didn’t call him a monster. He scowled. Instead he got called ‘stupid monkey’ and ‘baby’ and just plain ‘stupid’. Still—they had fun together. Hakkai taught him counting with oranges (even if they were too bitter to eat) and Goyjo told him stories about all the stuff he could see and Sanzo… Sanzo was like the sun, Sanzo rescued him and gave him a safe place and even through all the smacks and yelling and chasing, Sanzo had that place, always. He had to make sure Goku knew that he cared about it.

That’s why Goku had to get back. What if Sanzo thought that Goku left him? The thought was almost too horrifying to contemplate. After all, he had those stuffy monks and Goyjo to yell at. Hakkai could be there to bring food and make sure Sanzo ate. What if he thought that if Goku ran off, he wasn’t coming back?

He sat down to wait for the storm to clear, even a little, so that he could get out there again. Sanzo had to know that he hadn’t left. He started to drift off, body still shivering heavily.

~

 

“Stupid monkey, stay awake!” The voice that thundered through the snow—somehow, through the wind—jerked Goku out of his nap. Sanzo was pissed off, but it was Sanzo and he wasn’t alone in the cave anymore.  "Don’t you know you’re not supposed to sleep in the cold, idiot?” He shook off the snow from his heavy coat, grumbling all the while as he reached out to Goku, resting a hand on his head.

“I slept lots of times in the cold, Sanzo,” Goku protested. “I always woke up after…”

“That’s because you were…” Sanzo grunted and waved the thought away. “Just don’t do a stupid stunt like this again, moron. I don’t have the time or patience to find you when you’re off chasing butterflies or whatever it was. Stay where I can see you.”

“But Sanzo… I was trying to find you and Hakkai and Goyjo and I got lost and then it started to snow and Sanzo—did you bring any food with you? I was out there for awhile and I got really hungry and there’s no food in this cave….”

Sanzo growled and smacked him, silencing the flood of words. “Idiot! Do you see any food on me? As soon as I realized you were off, I had to go after you. Don’t want to get a damn bill from whatever destruction you’d inflict—“

Goku smiled and latched onto Sanzo, despite the flailing hand that tried to land another hit, despite the snow that still caked his clothing. The snow would stop soon. Sanzo was here and that would fix everything. 


End file.
